bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Redeemer - Chapter 2: Smite
'''Smite '''is the second chapter of my sixth fanfiction, "The Redeemer". I hope that you like this chapter. You're never going to expect the ending to this chapter. Smite Plague and I went outside Yharnam to find some bandits to fight. We didn't have to go too far, since there are always bandits near Yharnam. We found a small fort on top of a hill, and it was full of bandits. This should be fun. Harold Jenkins: This should be easy. I could take all of them while you sit here and watch. Doctor Plague: I'm not going to let you have all the fun, Harold. Harold Jenkins: But you can't fight for shite. Doctor Plague: I can't fight by myself. When we fight together, it's much easier. Harold Jenkins: Maybe I should train you on how to fight by yourself. Doctor Plague: I accept that. Harold Jenkins: Let's go. Me and Jack then attacked the bandits, and the enemies stood no chance against us. Jack and I made a fierce team, and we were nearly unstoppable. Plague still had alot to learn, but he is better than he once was. I want to train him on how to be a great fighter, and I know that he was ready. The bandits were nothing that we couldn't handle. I have fought more powerful opponents many times, and Jackie Boy had nothing to worry about when we were together. The most powerful bandits that I had encountered were the ones Thrace, and these bandits were nowhere near as well trained and equipped as those bandits. After defeating all of the bandits, Plague and I left. We felt accomplished, not knowing that the bandit leader had survived the attack. When we got back to Yharnam, we parted ways and went home. The next day, I woke up later than usual, and noticed that Lydia had left. She liked to spend time with Amelia, which surprises me due to their religious differences. I went to Plague's house, and Lydia was talking to Amelia. I was talking with Jack when he noticed something strange. Doctor Plague: Hey, Harold, what's up with that carriage? I just now noticed it. Harold Jenkins: Not sure. I'll go check it out. Doctor Plague: Sounds good. I went up to the mysterious carriage, and got inside it to see what was up. Everything seemed normal at first. However, I accidentally stepped on a wire, and a device activated, then I heard a ticking sound start. I yelled "SHIT!", then got out of the cart and tried to run. But, when I was not even a foot away from the carriage, the bomb detonated, and the entire carriage was destroyed. The explosion threw me 20 yards away, and my head slammed into the ground. Plague, Lydia, and Amelia ran over to see if I was okay. As I slipped into unconsciousness, Jack told me that I was going to be okay. Plague brought me to the hospital, and a doctor told Jack, Amelia, and Lydia that I would survive. Lydia was crying, Amelia had a sad look on her face, and Jack was angry. Doctor Plague: I'm going to find the one who did this. I'm will find them, and I will kill them. Lydia: Jack. Find whoever almost killed my husband, and make them suffer. Doctor Plague: I will. But I can't do it alone. I need some help. Amelia: Did Harold have any other friends that could help you? Doctor Plague: That's it! Harold told me about 2 friends that he had that would definitely help me. Their names are Kade and Henriett. Credits Were you expecting that ending? Maybe not. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts